


Remote

by attraversiamo19



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Levi just wants to do his job goddamit, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Smut, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/pseuds/attraversiamo19
Summary: For Levi, working remotely from home comes with all sorts of perks.





	Remote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shades_0f_cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_0f_cool/gifts).



> Guysssss this is my first smutfic, so I really hope you enjoy!  
> Tags will be updated with chapter two as things...progress...
> 
> Massive thanks to [Shades_of_Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades_0f_Cool/pseuds/Shades_0f_Cool) for reading through this before posting!
> 
>   ~~also this may or may not be inspired by real life events but we'll never know for sure~~

“So looking forward into May, which brands would we like to pursue for promotion?”  Erwin’s commanding voice comes out of the speaker.

Levi checks his desk phone to make sure it’s still muted.  It is, and he lets out a groan of frustration. This call was scheduled to last for one hour, starting at 9:00am.  


It is now 10:23am.

Erwin’s been droning on about marketing promotions for the past 83 minutes now.  Jesus.

At least it’s Friday.

When he’d applied for his current position at Trost Brokers, he hadn’t known it was a remote job.  After the first phone interview, Levi had mentioned it to Hanji as an option and they had told him they were concerned that he would become even more of hermit than he already was.  But to Levi, working remotely from home had sounded absolutely ideal.

He could set his own schedule and manage his own time without a supervisor micromanaging him all day long.  He could take breaks when he needed to. Make lunch when he wanted. Go to the gym in the middle of the day.  And best of all, there was no face to face interaction with other people. It was perfect. 

The only obnoxious part of the job, all things considered, are these damn conference calls Erwin insists on having several times a week.  On the landline, no less, so he can’t just mute his cell and walk around while they’re happening. He’s hardly ever expected to contribute much, thank god, but Erwin uses a monitoring system to see who’s dialed in so he can’t just hang up.  Besides, today he still has a small report to give toward the end of the call itinerary. That he should have already given 23 minutes ago.

Levi sighs deeply and leans back in his desk chair, swiveling it back and forth in impatience.  Erwin needs to wrap this up soon. Levi’s got a to-do list a mile long and he wants to get to the gym by 4 to beat the after work rush.

His cell buzzes at him from where it’s charging to his right and he leans over to grab it.   

     >>Eren: I’m bored :(

Levi snorts and swipes to unlock the phone before tapping out his reply.

     >>Levi: That makes two of us.  This fucking call should have been over 24 minutes ago.

He sets his phone back down on his desk and shakes his mouse to wake up his screen.  Erwin’s been talking so long that his computer has gone to sleep. For fuck’s sake.

There are three new emails, two that don’t matter and one that needs kind of immediate attention.  Levi is typing out a response when his phone buzzes again.

     >>Eren: Can we go out to dinner tonight?  I don’t feel like staying in.

Levi rolls his eyes.  

     >>Levi: You just don’t want to cook.  Have you even gotten out of bed yet?

     >>Eren: Shhhh.

Levi smiles.  Eren’s got the day off for some stupid government holiday, so he’d decided to sleep in.  Which is fair, Levi supposes. His boyfriend works his ass off teaching all day and he deserves a break whenever he can get one.

A few moments later, a door opens down the hall and Levi can faintly hear the shower turn on through his closed office door.  

That’s another great thing about working from home.  Each day he wakes up and kisses Eren good morning before heading downstairs to make his tea and have a quick bite for breakfast.  Then it’s only a short trek back upstairs and down the hall and he’s at work. 

It’s convenient.  And as much as he might be loathe to admit it, he loves the fact that working from home gives him the opportunity to be closer to Eren.  

“Petra, will you reach out to Mike and determine who’s going to submit that proposal then?” Erwin’s voice booms from the speaker.  “We want to ensure that things are turned in by the deadline and last month somebody dropped the ball.”

Levi zones out.  This has been a long week and he just wants it to be over at this point.  As much as he loves working from home, by Friday he is usually very much done with sitting at a desk all week.  Ready to do something active. If Eren was serious about going out to dinner tonight, he’d definitely be up for that.

He focuses back on his computer screen and clicks around in his inbox.  He’ll respond to that email in a second, there’s a bunch of junk here that needs to be deleted.

A few moments later, Levi hears feet shuffling down the hallway.  They stop outside his door. He’s been very clear that he isn’t to be disturbed when he’s working with his door shut, and while Eren is usually gone during his work day, when he is home, he has always respected this request.  His phone buzzes again.

     >>Eren: Does he always sound like he’s got a stick up his ass?

Levi chuckles at the absurdity of texting Eren from just behind his closed door.

     >>Levi: Always. What are you going to do today?  It looks like I’ll be pretty busy with this call going into overtime.

A small part of Levi wishes Eren would just open the door and come in here to entertain him.  The phone is on mute anyway, and Eren always looks so fucking cute in the morning with his sleepy eyes and ridiculous bedhead.  Even if Levi would never admit that out loud.

     >>Eren: I actually think I’m gonna go back to bed. 

Footsteps recede down the hallway back toward their bedroom, and Levi sighs.  So much for his entertainment. He needs to get to work anyway.

     >>Levi: Lazy bum. Enjoy your sleep though. You deserve it.

Levi focuses back on his computer screen to start his response to that email, something about a new product submission processes with one of their vendors.  Once he’s done, he drags the email from his inbox into the appropriate folder because he is nothing if not meticulous about keeping his emails organized for future reference.

His phone buzzes again.

     >>Eren: I said I was going back to bed.  

Levi frowns in confusion.  Wasn’t that fact just established?   Another buzz.

     >>Eren: Not that I was going back to sleep.

Levi purses his lips.  

     >>Levi: Okay...?

     >>Eren: Yep ;)

Oh.

Levi rolls his eyes. A winky face?  Really?

     >>Levi: I know what you’re doing and it won’t work.

     >>Eren: I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Then a photo comes through.  Eren making puppy dog eyes at the camera, all feigned innocence with the morning sun streaming in behind him through the slats in their blinds.  His green t-shirt hangs off one shoulder and his bedhead is outrageous.

Levi can’t help but smile and save the photo.  

“--not sure if there’s anything else we can really do aside from documenting our efforts to make contact and wait for them to respond,” Erwin says.  

Right.  Levi is at work.  On a conference call.    

     >>Levi: Cute.  Now enjoy your day off and let me work.

     >>Eren:  :(

Levi locks his phone and places it screen-side down on his desk so he can focus back on his computer.  If Erwin is going to drag this out he should at least get through some more of these emails until it’s his turn to talk.  Without distraction, preferably. 

His phone buzzes again.

Levi glares at it.  Eren knows how seriously Levi takes his job and that he can’t get away from his desk right now, even if he wanted to.  He really should ignore it and try to concentrate. 

He leans forward and picks it up anyway.  There’s a text and a photo this time. 

     >>Eren: It’s really warm in our bedroom.

The photo is taken from an extremely flattering angle down near Eren’s crotch.  He’s removed his shirt, because of course he has, and his whole chest is exposed, all taut muscles and flawless tanned skin.  The top of Eren’s head is cut off, and at this point the cuteness factor that the bedhead brought to the first photo has been completely replaced with… Well.  Something else entirely.

Levi feels himself harden in his pants.  Nope. Not happening right now. 

He snaps a quick photo of his face, ensuring his expression conveys his obvious annoyance and irritation. 

     >>Levi: Eren.

The reply is immediate.  A photo of Eren, eyebrow quirked and collarbones looking particularly delicious.  

     >>Eren: Levi.  

Levi’s mouth goes dry.  What a brat. He clenches his jaw and taps out a response, not wasting time with a photo.

     >>Levi: I am on a conference call.

     >>Eren: I’m aware.    
     >>Eren: Also, I took my pants off.

There’s another photo.  And yes, Eren has indeed removed his pants.  As evidenced by the sizeable boner straining against his grey boxer briefs in the photo he has sent.  

Levi groans.  This is completely unfair.  Here he sits at his desk, cock stiff while Erwin drones on about god knows what, while Eren lays in their bed practically naked, two doors down the hallway fucking _sexting_ him.  

He stares at the photo and reaches down to palm his erection through his pants almost without realizing it.  After a moment he pulls his hand away. He cannot do this right now. Will not do this right now. He types out a reply.

     >>Levi: Eren, stop.

“--Levi has a few things to add, I believe?” His name coming from the antiquated office phone on the desk in front of him snaps his attention back to the fact that yes, he is, in fact still at work.  He immediately sets his phone down on the desk and quickly unzips his fly to relieve the pressure on his dick before reaching forward and hitting the unmute button. 

Levi clears his throat and clutches at his knee with his right hand.  “Yeah, I just have a few things to report on the Kirschtein account, gimme a minute here.”  His voice is hoarse and he sounds like a distracted idiot. Dammit Eren. 

“Take your time, Levi,” Erwin says.  Levi alt-tabs a few times on his keyboard until the relevant spreadsheet pops up on his screen.

“Okay.  Basically the only thing of consequence is that the April numbers at the Trost warehouse are up 14% over this point last year,” he says.  “All of the other locations are holding pretty steading with only a one or two percent movement in either direction, which is typical for this time of year...”  

His phone buzzes and lights up next to him.  He’d left it face-up in his haste to unmute the office phone, after all. 

     >>Eren: Do you really want me to stop?

And it must be very warm in their room, because now Eren has removed his underwear as well.  His cock juts up at a fierce angle and a small amount of precum has leaked from the tip and glistens where it’s dripped onto his stomach.  

Levi’s dick jumps.  Thank god he unzipped his pants.  Fuck. He scrambles to pick up his phone and slam out a response.

     >>Levi: EREN.

“Levi?  You still with us?”  Erwin sounds concerned.  

Levi tears his eyes away from the screen of his phone and blinks for a moment.  He’s going to murder Eren when he gets off this fucking call.

He coughs into his palm.  “Yeah, sorry. Anyway, it’s pretty typical this time of year for numbers to remain steady.  We’ll see the biggest jump in late fall with holiday season approaching.”

The phone he still holds in his left hand vibrates and his pulse speeds up a bit.  He shouldn’t look. Should just chuck the thing across the room at this point. He’s live on the phone with his fucking boss for christ’s sake.  But… 

     >>Eren: A little assistance please?

Eren is sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread and cock grasped tightly in one hand.  Levi sweeps his eyes up his chest, tanned skin glistening in the early morning sun, to his face.  He’s biting his lip and staring directly into the camera. Fucking smouldering the camera, more like it.

And it’s a good thing that Levi has already shared all he needs to on this call because the hand not currently holding his phone immediately goes down to his dick and yanks it roughly out of his pants.  

He needs to wrap this up.  Quickly.

“That’s pretty much all I’ve got for this week,” he croaks out, leaning forward to re-mute the phone now that his part of the call is over.

“Do you have any insight into why the numbers at the Trost warehouse are up so much this month?” Erwin asks before he can hit the button.

Levi sighs as quietly as he can through clenched teeth and removes his hand from his dick.  If he glared at Erwin in person the way he was glaring at the phone right now he’d probably be fired on the spot.  Or if Erwin knew that he was basically jacking off on a live conference call. This would probably get him fired too.

He takes a deep breath and references the spreadsheet on his computer screen.  “It’s most likely due to the regional promotions we had running during the month of March increasing demand at that specific warehouse.”  

“Hmm, let me pull something up here,” Erwin says, and Levi can hear the tapping of Erwin’s keyboard through the speaker.  He glances over at his phone, the picture of Eren, cock in hand, still filling the screen, and his right leg begins shaking impatiently.

There’s nothing else for Erwin to need to pull up.  Levi has given a perfectly reasonable answer to his question.  This is a fucking waste of time. 

And Eren is right down the hall, just begging to be fucked. 

As if in response to this thought, his phone vibrates yet again.  Blessedly, there’s no photo this time. 

     >>Eren: Are you hard?

Levi muffles a snort of incredulous laughter and points his phone down to his crotch, snapping a quick photo of his dick sticking out of his pants and sending it back as his reply.

Erwin clears his throat.  “Okay yeah, I think that’s a fair explanation.  Thank you Levi.”

“No problem,” Levi says, immediately reaching up to tap the mute button and letting out a massive breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

     >>Eren: Well hello there.  Are you still on your call?

     >>Levi: Yes Eren, I am still on my call.  

     >>Eren: Should I stop?

Levi considers this for a moment and glaces at the time on his phone.  10:36. How much longer can this possibly go on if they’re already thirty-six minutes overtime?  They’ve got to be close to wrapping up.

What the hell.

     >>Levi: No.

Erwin picks up the conversation, but Levi has checked out completely at this point. He wraps his hand loosely around his dick waits to see what Eren will send back.

     >>Eren: Is your call muted?

     >>Levi: Yes.

Levi leans back in his chair and strokes his length.  Eren is going to be in so much trouble when he gets off this fucking call for riling him up like this.  His phone vibrates in his hand.

Eren has sent a video this time, and the preview is a blurred image of Eren’s skin, Levi can’t tell which part of him exactly.  He glances over at his desk phone to make sure the light on the “mute” button is still on. It is, and he taps the play button. 

The video begins with a view of Eren’s face, eyes heavy lidded and pupils blown with arousal.  “Want you so bad, Levi,” he breathes, and the camera slowly pans down his chest to where his hand grasps his cock.  He strokes it slowly and uses his thumb to tease at his slit, still wet with precome. Then the video ends. 

Levi groans and mirrors the motion on his own dick, and now he’s leaking on his fucking office chair, but it doesn’t matter.  He can always clean it up later. Thank god for leather. 

He lifts his phone up a bit to get a good angle of his own face and hits the record button.  “I’m going to wreck you when I’m done with this call, Eren,” he purrs, a slight warning in his voice.  He releases his dick for a moment and taps the button on the screen of his phone to turn the camera around.  His own dick fills the screen now. “I hope you’ll be ready.” He hits the stop button and sends the video without reviewing it first. 

Erwin is still blathering on about something and Levi continues to stroke himself slowly, humming softly and awaiting Eren’s reply.  This is officially the longest conference call he’s ever had to sit in on. And of course it would be today of all days, when Eren decides to pull something like this.

This whole sexting thing isn’t new for them.  Until Eren had moved in a few months ago, it had happened somewhat regularly.  But this is definitely the first time it’s happened like this, with Levi trapped in his office on a fucking call with his dick in his hand leaking precome all over his office chair.  

And while he had initially been extremely irritated with Eren for initiating something like this, he thinks this is something he could actually get used to.

Not that he’s going to tell Eren that.  

Levi decides that he may as well save some time and eliminate the “remove clothing” step from the equation, so he sets his phone down on the desk and grasps the hem of his shirt, peeling it up over his head and tossing it to the ground next to him.  It’s chilly in here and his nipples harden at the change in temperature. Or it could be the state of arousal he’s currently in.

That seems more likely.

Just as he picks up his phone again, Eren’s next message comes through.  Another video. 

Eren must be holding his phone up with his right hand because the view is aimed down at his cock, red and angry but being neglected at the moment.  Instead, Eren’s left hand is down between his legs, and Levi can’t exactly see from this angle, but he knows that Eren’s got to have at least one finger inside his hole, judging by the flexing motion of his forearm and the breathy grunts spilling out of his mouth.  The camera shift quickly to Eren’s face. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll be ready for you,” he gives a wicked smile and a wink before the video ends.

Fuck.  Levi pulls his right hand off his dick and runs it slowly up his chest instead, stopping to pinch his right nipple hard.  He’s not going to last much longer like this if Eren keeps sending him such beautifully lewd videos. Glaring at the office phone, he silently wills Erwin to fucking end the call already.  He has a boyfriend to fuck into the mattress, goddamnit.

As if the sex gods have heard his plea, Erwin chooses that exact moment to say, “Well unless anybody else has anything to add, I think that about wraps it up for today.”

Thank fuck.  Levi doesn’t waste any time listening for objections and reaches over to jab the speaker button to end the call.  He stands up and closes his laptop before placing his hands on his hips to lean back and stretch his spine after sitting for such a long time.  His pants fall to the floor in the process, and he easily slips out of them, kicking off his underwear and making his way to his office door. 

Eren is in so much trouble.  

Levi stops himself just in front of the door and flicks his phone back on to pull up the message chain with Eren.  He starts up his camera, points it down at his dick jutting angrily out in front of him and begins recording. “My call is over.  I want you on all fours,” he practically growls, ending the video abruptly and sending it two rooms down the hall.

He decides to give Eren about thirty seconds to get adjusted, and uses the time himself to breathe and calm down a bit.  As much as he wants to pound Eren into the mattress this very second, he doesn’t want to lose his shit before Eren has a chance to enjoy himself too.  Levi doesn’t usually have difficulty lasting, but with all this teasing and buildup, today might be a bit of a challenge. 

He takes a final deep breath and then reaches out to grasp the door handle, turning it and stepping out into the hallway to make the brief walk to their bedroom and open the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there ya go. 
> 
> Chapter two will get spicier... And I would love feedback! 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://attraversiamo19.tumblr.com).


End file.
